Innocent
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: When Hidan reaches the age hormones start to attack him, what's going to happen when he sees his half naked partner coming out of the shower? Let's find out...


****AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari****

**DATE WRITTEN: 12/16/10**

****TITLE: Innocent****

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: KakuzuXHidan**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Completed.**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNING: Graphic sex between two males.**

_~Let us not look back in anger, nor forward in fear, but around in awareness~_

* * *

><p>Hidan was lying on his bed in the room, his hand slowly, unsurely pumping his erection; Kakuzu had come out of the shower with no shirt, no mask, and with water swirling over his tanned, masculine form. Hidan got an erection really hard, really fast, and raced to their room before it was noticed. He lay on his bed, pants undone and stroking gently, uncertain of the situation he was stuck with.<p>

So he was basically teasing himself, he was unsure what to do, sort of unsure of what was wrong with him… Suddenly the door opened, and Kakuzu walked in, still only wearing a towel around his waist. He waltzed right in before looking to Hidan's side, and seeing him with his hand down his pants. Hidan bit his lip, blushing brightly. Kakuzu smirked and closed the door behind him, locking it. He slowly walked towards the boy on the bed, saying,

"So, you liked what you saw?"

He flicked his towel off and Hidan groaned as his erection hardened even more, blush darkening. Kakuzu chuckled, and bent forward, yanking the child's pants and boxers down. Hidan gasped and attempted to get away, surprised by the sudden contact from his usually distant partner, and extremely embarrassed. Kakuzu had him pinned down; making escape impossible, Hidan stared up with wide violet eyes. Kakuzu smirked,

"I can help you fix your little problem."

He brushed his fingers over Hidan's erection. The albino arched his hips with a low moan, Kakuzu bent down, licking around Hidan's shaft. Hidan gasped in shock at the intimate gesture, as Kakuzu slowly engulfed him.

He bobbed his head, smirking as Hidan let out a near continuous moan. He was obviously not used to such attention. He began to hum against his aching member, slowly licking up and down. Hidan squirmed as his body heated up, panting as his stomach tightened and arched his hips as he experienced release. Kakuzu swallowed and brought himself to Hidan's face. He brought him into a gentle, passionate kiss. Hidan's eyes widened, when Kakuzu massaged his lower lip with his tongue he nervously opened his mouth. As Kakuzu coaxed his tongue to play, he shyly began to kiss back, moaning against the older man's lips as he sucked on his warm muscle, expertly exploring his mouth with a gentleness Hidan hadn't thought his partner was capable of.

His hands wandered over Hidan's body, relishing in the pleasing, shy sounds the teenager gave him when he massaged his hardened nipples. Hidan shuddered as Kakuzu ran his fingers over his lower belly. The brunette broke the kiss, tracing down Hidan's lithe body with his tongue. Hidan whimpered as Kakuzu trailed across his now hard again member, to his secret passage. Hidan sucked in a desperate breath as Kakuzu plunged his tongue into the tight ring of muscle. He worked his tongue roughly and slowly, smirking as Hidan clenched his hand in his hair tightly as he continued his pleasurable torture. Hidan knew this was probably wrong, but he didn't care. The action was sinfully pleasurable, in its own unusual way.

When he felt Hidan was ready for him, he told him to get onto his knees, for easier access.

"Relax, and don't tense or it will hurt worse."

He told the younger male, his only warning.

Hurt? What's going to hurt? Wh-

Hidan's mind completely shut down as an unconceivable pain erupted inside him, a gasped whimper leaked from his lips, he tried to relax as Kakuzu told him but it was so hard. He felt a hot liquid drip down his thighs, from where a raging pain burned, where Kakuzu had entered him roughly. Kakuzu reached under him, slowly stroking Hidan's member as he allowed him to adjust to his impossible size. When Hidan whimpered, wiggling his hips, he gently thrust out and back in, Hidan felt tears dripping from his eyes. Kakuzu continued this, until Hidan gasped in bliss, arching up into Kakuzu in a catlike manner. He smirked, he'd found Hidan's prostate. He thrust harder, knowing now that his lover was definitely not in any pain.

Hidan cried out each time,

"MORE! Go faster!"

Kakuzu smirked as the younger thrust his body to meet him, he pounded Hidan harder, the heat enveloping him grew tighter, and white splashed onto the bed as Hidan orgasmed violently. Tears of pleasure dripped down the albino's face. Kakuzu thrust a few more times, cumming deep inside Hidan's body. The Jashinist collapsed, panting fiercely for air, bouncing slightly as Kakuzu lay next to him. Hidan twisted his body around, wincing at the pain in his ass, he snuggled into Kakuzu's larger frame. He fully expected to be thrown away, like a common whore, and was shocked when arms wrapped around him tightly. Kakuzu pulled him close and said,

"Let's not make this a one-time thing, okay?"

Hidan's heart thundered, before he smiled happily and pressed his lips against his lover's, and completely passed out. Kakuzu smirked, running his hands through the albino's white hair.

"Next time…we won't be so gentle."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORESS NOTE<strong>

**I…completely forgot about this story. Wow this was written what seems a lifetime ago lol enjoy another of my lovely KakuHida!**

**EDIT- Wow this was shorter than I originally thought. Side notes- Hidan is 16 and obviously has (had...) never done anything with anyone else or to himself, therefore making him shy and...innocent ;)**


End file.
